1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a safety switch with an electronic programmable system.
More particularly, the present invention refers to a safety switch with an electronic programmable system being particularly but not exclusively useful anytime that the need to be sure that an element reaches a certain position with respect to another one arises, such as for the bolts of lift doors.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that in various applications it is necessary to be sure that an element reaches a predefined position with respect to another one before the subsequent event takes place. One of these applications is the control of the bolts of lift doors wherein their opening and/or closing must take place safely according to the provisions ruling the security classes.
In order to meet these safety requirements, mechanical devices provided with electric or electromechanical sensors interacting with the opening devices of the doors are generally known and used. In particular, for safety reasons, the bolt of the lift doors is associated with the lift cabin operator and it is mechanically operated.
Even though these devices achieve the purpose, they are not free from drawbacks such as the manufacturing complexity due to the interaction needed between the electrical and the mechanical devices, the installation difficulty due to the restricted spaces available, the physical calibration needed of the various component in order to assure the correct interaction among the above-mentioned devices.